All American Boy
by me.be.NELZ
Summary: KAMMIE! don't read if you didn't like! cammie tranfers for one boy. Kyle. NOT NORMAL LIFE SEQUEL
1. late

I was already late.

I ran as fast I could to my new school. It was the first day of school and I didn't want to start out with a tardy. I reached got into the school before 7:50. I was not late to school. I ran around the corner, to my classroom. _Thunk_. Quickly I got up and apologized to whoever I hit and kept running.

I was not going to be late for class.

I finally reached my class and I threw the door open. "I am Cameron Morgan! My flight was delayed and I was late! Sorry!" The boys all stared back at me. Did I not mention? I am going to an all boys school.

"Where's your bag, Morgan?" the teacher asked still recovering from the jump I gave him when I threw open the door. I looked down at my hands. My backpack wasn't there. I tensed up. I must've dropped it when I ran into that kid!

"You forgot this." I turned around to the reason why I came back to the states.

Kyle Heag.

* * *

I don't know about this one… I just wanted to type a short portion up and see if anyone likes it. Review for it to continue!


	2. getting started

Sorry, it's short! I only have 40 minutes left on my laptop. D:

I tried really hard not to blush, but it was hard. My lifelong crush was standing right behind me. He put my bag by my feet and walked to his desk. Ah! He's in my class! Lucky!

"You're late Heag."

"Overslept."

_12? That's my age… There's no way he'll be able to jump over that. It's way taller than him._

_"He did it again! He beat the record, one set by himself! Truly, truly amazing! How far can this kid go?" I stared at the tv, watching him jump over the bar with so much grace. Pole-vaulting must've been his specialty._

_Wow. He's amazing._

_I kept track of him, reading articles of him beating records, one after the other. He wouldn't stop._

_He wouldn't give up._

"Jeez, you sound like a girl," he murmured as he walked past me. I just stared at how tall he was in real life.

_"Did you just see that? Did you just see__**that**__? Kyle Heag strikes again with his deadly shot!" I watched the tv, seeing that Kyle also played basketball. I watched him go back in forth with the ball, playing like he was having the time of his life. I smiled and rested my chin on my hand and watched him play the game._

"So where did you transfer from?" the teacher asked me as I walked to the front of the classroom.

"I came from Japan," I replied. Just with that murmurs started going around the room. 'Just what I needed…'

"Well you sit right over there," he told me pointing at an empty desk. I walked over and put my stuff down. I was only 3 desks back and one row over from Kyle. Why couldn't I be closer? I sat down and stared in his general direction. I didn't want it to be obvious that I liked him.

"So, you're the new kid from Japan." I looked over to see a buff kid looking at me.

"Is there an issue?" I countered. I really didn't want to pick a fight already.

"I like you. My name is Grant," he said grinning. He extended his hand. Hesitantly I shook it. We didn't normally shake in Japan.

"Cameron," I replied.

"Cam. It's much shorter," he huffed. I nodded. Whatever I needed to do to fit in.

"So do you know any hot girls over there?" he asked with a mischievous glint. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Well it depends on what type-"

"You haven't done it**either** then," he said in my midsentence. I felt myself go pale.

"WHA-" I stopped when something hit my back really hard.

"Ha ha ha! It's okay," he replied, probably thinking he was patting my back. I knew that my back was going to be red. I tried not to blush, and I think I did okay. "I'll lead you around the school," he replied. "Just to help you out." I nodded and looked to the front of the room, paying attention. But then I found myself looking in _his_ general direction again. The bell rang and he jumped out of his seat. Quickly I scrambled to get my stuff together, but not quick enough. Kyle was out the door and Grant was smiling next to me, talking about the school.

So the day went on, Grant telling me about the school and blah blah blah. I really didn't listen much, but he didn't realize that. Next thing I knew we were out of school and we were walking towards the dorms. Did I not mention? It's an all boys school _with dorms_.

How did I get in? Let's go with a magician never reveals his secrets. Also it involved cutting my hair and getting a denim vest, but who's going to notice?

"So how do I know which room is mine?" I asked as we rounded the corner.

"Oh, in the entrance it says the room assignments-" Suddenly I was knocked over and a tongue was licking my face. It was pretty safe to assume it was a dog.

"Wha-"

"Sorry!" the maintance guy came over and took the dog off me and dragged him off.

"Well that was weird," Grant commented. I looked at him.

"Why?" I questioned.

"That dog only likes girls," he replied walking into the dorms ahead of me. My heart skipped a beat. I flew across the world almost, and it was going to end now? Then he turned and smiled. "It's probably only because you look like a girl. Let's go find out what room you're in," he said walking again to the doors. I quickly jogged to catch up. He talked to me normally as we walked the few feet.

He didn't realize the truth.

My heart went back to normal as we entered the dormitories. We stopped to look at the dorm assignments.

"Huh, with that same old guy again," he said pointing his finger at his name.

_Who's Evan Turgeon?_

I looked at the room next to him and my heart stopped. I was next to him, but I shared a room with Kyle.

My day just got a whole lot better.

Okay, I know it's still not clear what's going on, so if you're confused about something, put it in the review and I'll reply to it.


	3. school sucks

AHA! I updated! Sorry it's so short though…

YES I TOTALLY GOT THE IDEA FROM HANA KIMI! Read it, it's good. yeah I know the beginning part is a lot like it, but still, it'll go off in its own direction.

I'm totally excited for killers.

"So, do you know where to go?" Grant asked. I shook my head. I was new alright? "Cool, I'll take you to your dorm," he smiled. We walked in the dorms and down the halls and he started telling me who was in each dorm, and what year they were. He showed me around the whole dorm, and then he took me down to the mini cafeteria. It was mostly vending machines, but there was a counter that was closed.

"Here's where you can get snacks. If you get hungry, or if you want to hang out, someone usually comes down within 5 minutes," he rambled on. Then he went on to tell me what the good stuff was, and what the bad was. He bought me a pop and we went back upstairs. We were walking down the third floor and he said that our floor was this one. I tried to remember my room number, but I totally forgot. Good thing Grant knew. He led me to my room like he had been there thousands of times. I was a little stunned when he actually _did_ walk into my dorm.

"Kyle~! Your new roommate is here," I could hear Grant 2 doors down from the dorm. Dang that kid is loud. I decided I better get in there. When I was near the door Grant poked his head out and grabbed my arm to pull me in. I was pulled in and I straightened myself. I tried really hard not to plush but I'm pretty sure I was a little pink. He stared up at with his dark eyes. I saw that it was a really really really dark brown. Very close to black.

He gave me a head nod and went back to whatever he was doing at his desk. "What, is that all you're gona signal?" Grant asked. He tried to get Kyle to say more but he just sat at his desk, still doing whatever. "Oh, you're just mad you have to share you're dorm with someone," Grant went on. I'm pretty sure that's when Kyle was fed up. He got up, and in the process gave Grant and I a chilling glare before leaving the room.

"Just ignore him. He can be… rude," Grant told me. I shrugged. He would learn to like me one way or another, come one, I was rooming with him. "He sleeps on the bottom bunk so you take the top." I looked over and saw that there was a bunk bed. _Greeeaaaat_, I sarcastically thought. Grant told me the pointers, and showed me my drawers and crap. I unpacked then slipped into bed. But things didn't go _that_ smoothly. Of course. I couldn't sleep. My stomach kept knotting and my mind raced about so many things. What would I do if I _did _get caught? I would be well over screwed. I'm sure my parents wouldn't trust me anymore either.

Then I heard the door click. I went dead still and tried to even out my breathing. But it didn't matter much, his breathing was _much_ heavier. I'm sure he couldn't hear my off speed breath. I heard him walk slowly over to the bathroom, and the water run. Was he taking a shower? OH MY GOD.

Luckily, that wasn't the case. As soon as the water went on it was off. Next thing I heard was the drippage of water as he made his way out of the bathroom and into the main bed area again. Then I heard the bed rustle beneath me and I was positive he was on the bed. He was on the bed. I was sharing the same bed frame type thing with him. I tried to keep as quiet as possible during my mental freak out, but I'm sure he wasn't aware of me. As the room got silent, I could hear his steady breath. It was so calm and steady. It was enough to get past my mental thoughts and get me to sleep.

I slowly got up as an alarm went off. Why was it was so loud? Why won't he turn it off? I groaned as I got off of my bed and climbed down the steps. The alarm was getting louder at the second, and it was already pretty damn loud.

"Sorry Bud," I called. I didn't care if _he_ was still sleeping through this, I couldn't stand the screeching anymore. I threw open the curtains to reveal no Kyle, and a freaking annoying alarm. As I grumbled to myself about why his alarm was going of and he wasn't here, I realized that it was time for me to get going in the morning. I set his alarm back to where it was and got ready. I was all dressed when Grant threw open the door.

"We're going to be late if you don't get a move on it," he warned. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me out the door. In the end he somehow got me to full sprint to school. We made it just barely in time. "I told you," he whispered as we entered the room. I flashed him a grin before I went to go sit down. We weren't marked tardy, but the teacher did give us a nasty glare. We went on with class and everything went smoothly. Grant was always there beside me helping me out with this and that.

We were walking home when he asked what sports I played.

"Hmmm. I've played a lot," I admitted. I wasn't very good at sports, but I still liked them! There were fun to watch.

"Oh yeah? Well what have you played? What are you're favorite sports? Are you going to sign up for something?" he started hammering me with questions. I rambled on as soon as he finished.

"I've played soccer, done swimming, tried cross country, attempted basketball, failed at hockey, tested volleyball, took a shot at bowling, got massacred by track, murdered in karate, hurt in cheerleading, examined golf, took a stab at baseball… ping pong, dance, bowling…" I trailed off thinking of the many sports I tired to do.

"Volleyball? Dance_? Cheer? _Isn't that for girls?" Grant asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they had it for boys too back in my home town," I quickly spat out blushing. How could I have stupidly screwed up like that? Knowing myself I would give myself away before anyone found out. Situations like _this_.

"Oh," Grant said. I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't push it. Thank God.

We passed stores and crap and he finally persuaded me to go out to get something to eat. All I wanted to do was to go back to the dorm to study. I've never had this much homework before, it was a crazy amount. I knew I was going to be up at least after midnight. Let's just say I'm not the smartest cookie around.

We went to some fast food place and got some hamburgers and fries. Then we continued our way home.

I learned that Grant like soccer, and I guess he was really good at it. Something like top scorer in the state? I was embarrassed when I didn't know what that really meant. I didn't keep up with sports much. I had to wait until after he explained it to me when I understood it was really good.

"If you need help with your homework you can come ask me," he said cheerfully when we got to our dorms.

"Thanks, I will," I called from my door.

"Or you'll get Kyle's help. He seems to be the smartest person around here," I heard him mutter.

"What you say?" I asked trying to get a clarification. It sounded as if he didn't like that he was smart. But he couldn't could he. I thought they were good friends.

"Nothing," he smiled. "See ya!" and with that he walked into his dorm. I shrugged and walked into mine. Kyle wasn't back yet.

I sighed and put everything down. I changed before he came back and then went to the desk to start studying. GOD, I didn't understand ANY of this stupid calculus! I groaned then put my head down. Then I sat up, gave a heavy sigh, and went back to struggling.

Maybe I should go ask Grant? Nah, he was in an even dumber class than me. Frustrated I put down my pencil and held my head.

"Need help?" I heard a soft voice. I jumped because I was so startled. Then he chuckled. I turned around and it was Kyle. He was taking of his uniform sweatshirt. I blushed and turned around. NO WAY was I going to watch him undress. He was making this so much harder!

"Yeah, I don't understand any of this," I replied looking back down at my problem, everything about Kyle disappearing from my head.

I heard him make his way over to me and before I knew it he was looking over my shoulder, one hand on the back of the chair and the other on the desk near the book.

"Which one?" he asked me.

"Number 3," I rushed out. Maybe a little too quickly. I felt him glance at me before looking at the problem.

"Alright, here's how you do it," he went off, showing me how to do it. Making it super easy. Why can't teachers teach like this?

At the end I let out a breath of relief. I was pretty sure I was going to be up past midnight. But because of Kyle it was only 10. "Thanks," I smiled. He stared at me for a second, then turned away. I watched him as he went to his bed and pulled the curtain. Hm. Guess he was tired.

I quickly finished up all my other homework and turned off all the lights. Then I went to bed myself.

I woke up the next day to the same damn annoying alarm.

I got to lunch and sat down by Grant. As soon as I sat I put my head in my arms. Everything here was so hard. It was hard to keep up.

"Rough day?" Grant asked stuffing his face full of food. I turned my head.

"I hate school," I managed to say, but I was starting to fade. Jeez, I was only up til about 11…

Damn, why did I sign up for such a prestigious school?

Oh yeah. Kyle.

"Head hurt?"

I swear my breathing stopped.

I heard someone slide in beside me, probably seeing that all spots were taken and I was the smallest… and near the end.

"Hates school," Grant replied for me. I blushed. He didn't need to tell Kyle that! I heard Kyle chuckle beside me.

"You'll get used to it, kid," he told me. I blushed. Thank God my head was down.

I think God is on my side.

"Heyyyyyyy guys. Is this the newbie?" I heard a voice call. Never heard this one before. I slowly sat up and turned around. I saw a guy standing there, and he was HOT.

Definitely model material.

"Blake."

No other words were exchanged. I saw Blake look over towards Grant and smile. So this 'hate' is one sided?

"So who's this little cutie?" he asked grinning. I stared at him blank faced while in the inside I was freaking out.

DID HE KNOW?

"He's Cam," Kyle replied. I saw Grant glare at Kyle while Kyle just shrugged.

"Awww isn't he a cutie," his grin widened. At least he thought I was a girl. I felt relief flow through me.

"Don't regard to him as if he were a girl," Grant glared.

"Don't be so protective!" a boy teased from across the table. I looked back. I didn't know this kid's name either.

"If you were a good guide he wouldn't be looking at that kid cluelessly," Blake said. I froze, but then turned around sheepishly. "That's Jake Dumas," Blake told me. I looked around and the boy who just teased Grant gave a quick salute. "And that's Sam Donavan next to him," Blake went on. Sam did that head bob that boys seem to do. Blake went on to tell everyone's name at the table.

"Show off," I heard Grant mutter. I smiled at him and he grinned back. Blake gave me the whole welcome speech then left.

"That was one of the funnest lunch periods I've ever had!" Grant said with fake excitement.

"Dude, no wonder you're still in English ? Really?" Jake started to ridicule. Grant gave him a quick glare. I was sure he was going to say something but the bell cut him off.

"You asked for it. YOU asked," he told Jake while walking off with as much dignity as he could. Didn't help how he tripped on Blake's foot that magically appeared out of no where.

"He's such an idiot, but that's why we keep him around I guess," Sam said while getting up from the table. Everyone gave a small laugh and then we all dispersed.

Back to classes again.

How depressing.


End file.
